


Burn Fires to Celebrate Spring

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: The Voltron chat [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (the swedish celebration because i know nothing else), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Family Shenanigans, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Festival of Walpurgis, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Shiro can't handle fireworks due to PTSD, Shiro is Keith's uncle theory/Head-canon, Team as Family, Walpurgis Night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Let me sleep >> Space Dad, Hunkules, I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid, Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, Tech Geek, Queen, Don’t trash the ‘stacheLet me sleep: hey, are anyone of you going to be at the fire later today?Tech Geek: WAIT IT’S TODAY?! SHIT! FUCK! GDI!Let me sleep: uh, you okay Matt?Tech Geek: NO! I have to do tax declarations today! GFDI!





	Burn Fires to Celebrate Spring

**Author's Note:**

> For you who don’t know what I’m writing about you find the info **[here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walpurgis_Night#Sweden)**
> 
>  **Key:**  
>  Shiro = **Space Dad**  
>  Keith = **Let me sleep**  
>  Hunk = **Hunkules**  
>  Lance = **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid**  
>  Pidge = **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight**  
>  Allura = **Queen**  
>  Coran = **Don’t trash the ‘stache**  
>  Matt = **Tech Geek**

**Let me sleep >> Space Dad, Hunkules, I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid, Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, Tech Geek, Queen, Don’t trash the ‘stache**

**Let me sleep** : hey, are anyone of you going to be at the fire later today?

 **Tech Geek** : WAIT IT’S TODAY?! SHIT! FUCK! GDI!

 **Let me sleep** : uh, you okay Matt?

 **Tech Geek** : NO! I have to do tax declarations today! GFDI!

 **Space Dad** : Haven’t you done them yet? I did mine last week.

 **Tech Geek** : FUCK!

 **Space Dad** : Language!

 **Queen** : what is this fire you talk about Keith?

 **Let me sleep** : it’s a tradition, I’ve always gone to it, the town light this huge fire to celebrate the arrival of spring, there’s popcorn, cotton candy and hotdogs for those who want to munch on something.

 **Let me sleep** : Oh and then when it’s dark they fire some fireworks.

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache** : oh sounds interesting.

 **Queen** : will Shiro join you?

 **Let me sleep** : Yeah, he do, but he usually goes home before the fireworks.

 **Queen** : Why?

 **Let me sleep** : You know he’s not a fan of fireworks after that :/

 **Queen** : oh right, I forgot about that.

 **Space Dad** : it’s not only the fireworks, I love my toes so I like them to not be turned to ice.

 **Let me sleep** : oh shut up, I tell you every time to wear warm shoes, but noooo! You just want something to blame.

 **Hunkules** : I’ve never been here when this is, but I’m here this time! Where is it?! I’d love to go!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : what are we talking about?

 **Let me sleep** : the fire.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : OH SHIT YES!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : wait is it today?

 **Let me sleep** : yes.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : I’m not home! I’m missing this! Keith I demand that you to film the fireworks!

 **Let me sleep** : fine.

 **Tech Geek** : I’m surprised Lance hasn’t said anything about this yet…

 **Space Dad** : Matt do the Tax declarations!

 **Tech Geek** : SHUT UP! Let me procrastinate IN PEACE!

 **Hunkules** : he’s still sleeping, he pulled an all-nighter in order to study for a final test that he had yesterday, he’s beat.

 **Queen** : How did it go for him?

 **Hunkules** : good I think, but he was shaking so bad when he got back to our dorm from all the coffee he downed that I was very close to call the hospital. But he crashed face first in his bed and was asleep in seconds… and he hasn’t died yet… so… I think he’s okay…

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache** : oh boy, what has my son done to himself?

 **Hunkules** : He’s studying a lot to ace this course, also his teacher is a racistic asshole >:C

 **Tech Geek** : Is it Iverson?

 **Hunkules** : How did you know?

 **Tech Geek** : he’s an asshole.

 **Space Dad** : True.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Oh shit, if Shiro thinks this guy’s bad then he must be horrible!

 **Let me sleep** : He’s the reason I got flunked out. I got angry at him when he spoke badly about Shiro, so I punched him in the face :D

 **Let me sleep** : not one day has gone by where I regret doing it.

 **Hunkules** : wait so you were the one who made him unable to see thru one eye?!

 **Let me sleep** : It was the best decision in my life.

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : wh atd id I miss ?

 **Tech Geek** : Oh he’s alive :D

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : barely…

 **Queen** : How did the test go, Lance?

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : nngsnsenknerf

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Let’s not talk about that. What was that with a fire and punching people?

 **Hunkules** : Keith was the one who gave Iverson a bad eye.

 **Let me sleep** : I regret nothing XD

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : OMG

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : I LOVE YOU KEITH!

 **Let me sleep** : nsgnsrqwrh

 **Space Dad** : Keith do you have a seagull in your room?

 **Queen** : Oh oh! I spot pinning~

 **Tech Geek** : Allura (-_-‘)

 **Hunkules** : Shiro, is he okay?

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : KEITH I’M SORRY OMG!

 **Tech Geek** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : X’D I’m dying

 **Space Dad** : He’s lying face down on his bed, his phone has made a dent in the wall…

 **Hunkules** : IS HE OKAY?!

 **Let me sleep** : I’m fine.

 **Let me sleep** : but the reason as to why this conversation even started, how many of you are coming to the fire this evening?

 **Let me sleep** : just wanted to know…

 **Hunkules** : I’m coming since I’d missed every time before

 **Space Dad** : You know I’ll be there, until the fireworks.

 **Queen** : I didn’t even know this existed until you explained it for me, I’d love to go :D

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache** : I’d also love to go

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : I  think I’ve gone to some of the others before, but yeah, if Hunk’s going I’d love to go as well :D

 **Tech Geek** : Why can't the whole squad get together when I have time?!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Keith I still demand film of the fireworks!

 **Let me sleep** : I will, chill!

 **Tech Geek** : You lucky bastards.

 **Space Dad** : Matt, you would have been able to go if you’d done the tax declaration earlier, you would have time!

 **Tech Geek** : I don’t need you sass SHIRO!

 **Let me sleep** : so like everyone apart from Matt and Pidge are gonna show up?

 **Space Dad** : Looks like it.

 **Let me sleep** : :)

 **Hunkules** : so when do they light the fire?

 **Let me sleep** : they usually light it around 7 pm, then some choirs will sing some songs and some other stuff will happen on the scene, it’s pretty boring, the fireworks are starting at 10 pm

 **Let me sleep** : Also dress warm, because it will get cold. And most stuff you can buy are around 1$

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid** : Oh nice!

 **Queen** : where is it?

 **Space Dad** : at the Olkari Stage, they usually build the fire the day before to not grill any hedgehogs

 **Queen** : Oh! Okay, I know where that is, then how about we met there around 8 pm?

 **Let me sleep** : sounds good

 **Hunkules** : Yeah :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved :D


End file.
